


多面人生

by JacieNL



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Family, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: Elsa就像一颗钻石，有许多不同的侧面。





	多面人生

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4mation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mation/gifts).
  * A translation of [Facets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423243) by [4mation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mation/pseuds/4mation). 



**女王**

艾莎首先是一位女王。她以强硬却不失仁慈的手腕统治着阿伦戴尔，竭尽所能地改善民生，惩治罪恶时又如冰川般冷酷无情。身披紫袍、绾起发髻、头顶王冠时，艾莎是矜持、沉静、庄重的。她戴着手套，手里多半不是羽毛笔就是印鉴，签署一份又一份文书、一道又一道法令。哪怕是独坐书房，她也把背挺得笔直，不肯有丝毫懈怠。她简直就是明君的完美典范，不苟言笑，却从不苛刻，沉静如水，却自有威仪。任何人看到她，都难以想象这位女王也是凡人：她太高贵庄严了，让人很难把她和一名世俗的年轻女子联系到一起。

身为女王，艾莎在公主出席迎宾晚宴迟到时投以责备的眼光，在公主言行不当时加以劝诫，在得知餐后甜点是巧克力制品时意味深长地看着公主，暗示她注意用餐礼仪。身为女王，艾莎对公主敬而远之，只是出于礼节拥抱她，并为公主的自由散漫向外国使节致歉。

身为女王，艾莎邀请各国王子到访，寻求王国间的联盟，商讨贸易协定和共同防御条约。她召开舞会和国宴款待到访王子，把他们介绍给公主，体贴地将他们的座位安排在公主旁边，她如此这般地接见了许多访客，任由君王们去猜想哪个国家将与阿伦戴尔联姻。她总是不顾公主愤怒的目光，自说自话地宣布下一场宫廷宴会的日期，当王子单膝跪下亲吻公主的手做自我介绍时，对公主脸上闪过的气恼，她也总是选择视而不见。

身为女王，艾莎坐在父亲的王座上，心里想着她是多么希望他能认可女儿付出的心血，希望他能为她治下的繁荣而自豪。她将思念深深埋藏，疏离了自我，以免判断力为心绪所扰。

_藏起来，别去想。_

*

**家长**

当王公贵妇悉数返回属地，使节和求婚者全都踏上归途，王室职员们结束一天的工作告退，女王也为最后一份文书盖上王室印鉴或签署完案头上最后一道法令，此时此刻，艾莎是一位家长。她是一家之主，对发生在家中或家人身上的一切负有责任。每次坐下和她的妹妹、雪宝、克里斯托夫一起用餐时，她总会到他们中间，分发餐巾、帮忙切肉或者撕面包。她端坐餐桌上首，允许自己喝一杯上好的红酒缓解一整天的压力，饶有兴趣地看家人们相互斗嘴、相互揶揄，争着向这位难得和他们共度美好时光的女主人报告这一天的趣闻。她耐心聆听每个人的讲述，很高兴能够与他们共进晚餐。她尽力教雪宝明白不可以用土豆泥堆土豆人、也不可以只吃冰块，警告克里斯托夫别在桌底下往口袋里偷塞胡萝卜带回去喂斯万，并为妹妹擦去不知何时沾在下巴上的酱汁。

身为家长，艾莎偶尔也有机会举家出游，稍事休息。她倚靠在温泉边的座椅里，一边旁观她亲爱的妹妹和克里斯托夫打水仗，确保他们别玩得太过火，一边给雪宝降温，以免他被热腾腾的水蒸气融化，同时挠着斯万的耳朵根，驯鹿则趴在她身旁呼呼大睡。后来雪宝脚底打滑踩进了温泉，她给他做了新脚，又叫醒打盹的斯万，喂了它一根胡萝卜，然后帮克里斯托夫和她妹妹各自裹好毛巾，擦干身上的水。她只是把毛巾扔到克里斯托夫宽阔的肩头，却用了大把时间为红发姑娘擦拭，尽情享受着能好好照顾妹妹又不必担心在公众面前暴露软肋的奢侈。

身为家长，艾莎允许自己在看待公主那些求婚者时，不仅考虑他们能给阿伦戴尔带来多少好处，更对他们的个人品格报以挑剔的目光。这人心地善良吗？这人会对她不忠吗？这人是真心想迎娶她的妹妹，还是只在意这桩婚事所带来的权势？这人的微笑是发自内心，还是像汉斯那样虚伪？艾莎不仅要考虑对民众福祉有利的因素，还要考虑什么对公主才是最好的，因为她早已将那女孩的幸福视为己任。当然，她把这些念头藏得极深，但她花时间了解了每位王子的 **个人** 情况，同时很好掩饰了自己的意图，让众人以为这不过是一位长姐对妹妹有如母亲般的关心。

身为家长，艾莎坐在父亲书桌旁，回想他以家长身份做出的决定，回想他为保护家人不得不进行的艰难抉择。她明白他的恐惧和他的希望，他对自己统领王室家族能力的怀疑和信心，还有他对家人的爱——那是他一切行动的根源，她也明白他努力在所爱之人面前维持坚强形象、从不流露半点恐惧有多难。她还如此年轻时，就被迫接过了他身为一家之主的重担，却无处倾诉心中郁结，而随着经历日渐丰富，不满慢慢变成了希望，她希望父亲能看到她如今的模样，能称许她从过去到现在为照顾家人所做的一切，同时暗自祈祷他能理解她为何不愿同妹妹分离，不愿放手让她出嫁。

_别让他们进来，别让他们看见。_

*

**姐姐**

周末没有朝会，贵族们都被遣出城堡，只有在这宝贵的两天时间里，艾莎才能暂时卸下重任，表现得像个真正的少女。在这样宁静轻松的时刻，艾莎是一位姐姐。她咧开嘴纵声欢笑，容许自己去感受去展现种种深藏心底的情绪，不再掩饰阵阵笑声中泄出的不羁。她把成年人的责任感抛诸脑后，只想和她的妹妹一起做些有趣而 **疯狂** 的事情。她们飞奔穿过一条条走廊，用艾莎从天花板降下的雪你来我往地扔起雪球，不在乎走廊里的铠甲可能生锈，地毯会被浸湿，窗帘可能长霉，也不去想城堡主管发现她们干的好事时会 **多么** 恼火。艾莎坐在池塘边的树下，她的妹妹把头枕在她腿上，两人都轻松惬意，使得艾莎能自由地释放心情。某些日子里，艾莎会放声歌唱，红发女孩则在手里把玩着一茎草叶；还有些时候，艾莎会朗读书本，而她的妹妹带着心满意足的微笑酣然入睡；偶尔，艾莎还会用魔法雕出美丽的冰雪花环送给她的小妹妹，女孩会哈哈大笑地扔她一脸草叶，结果两人就会你追我赶地在花园里嬉闹几个小时。

身为姐姐，艾莎在夏日午后的酷热中拥着红发女孩在沙发上小憩。她在妹妹忙于学习时，从背后抱住她，吓得她又是尖叫又是猛甩羽毛笔。她在年轻女孩手忙脚乱地试图擦掉窗帘上的墨点时，笑着揉乱妹妹的头发。而那个向来笨拙的女孩带着十二万分小心为年长姑娘编出完美的发辫时，艾莎便感受着妹妹温柔的双手，沉醉其中。在这样的日子里，艾莎才会允许自己真正放松身心，卸下责任，拥抱这她所亟需的片刻闲暇，品味只有心爱的妹妹相伴左右的快乐。

身为姐姐，艾莎承认如果可能的话，她情愿不必将红发姑娘交给 **任何** 国家的 **任何** 王子，情愿让任何要靠婚姻缔结的联盟统统见鬼。身为姐姐，艾莎和她长雀斑的小开心果一起咯咯笑着，调侃这个王子的鼻子、那个王子的打扮，这是她自己在公众场合决不会做的事。身为姐姐，艾莎认真考虑着是否该放弃王室联姻，让妹妹自己 **选择** 共度一生的伴侣，哪怕那意味着要拒绝全世界的求婚者。

身为姐姐，艾莎站在家庭肖像前，深深注视着父亲的眼睛，希望他能明白，不管国家抑或家庭有何需求，她都无法欣然将妹妹的幸福交付给一个素不相识的男人。她希望他能明白，她身为姐姐的心思不同于君王抑或家长。她祈祷他不会过于苛责她的自私，进而又安慰自己，照顾好妹妹就是在履行他当年坚持不懈的告诫。

_做个好女孩，就像你的从前。_

*

**恋人**

待到夜深人静，仆人们都已入睡，夜生活的喧嚣渐渐平息，城里只剩下深夜酒吧和妓院的零星灯火，卫兵们在岗哨里睡眼惺忪地打着哈欠。当安娜溜出自己的房间，悄悄摸进女王寝室与姐姐同床共枕时，艾莎是一名恋人。她热烈而疯狂地亲吻安娜的双唇，直到它们泛红肿胀，然后她又索要更多。一切连贯的思绪都从她脑海中溜走，她放纵自己沉溺在安娜的怀抱里，在燃烧的激情中褪去彼此的衣衫。在那些欲望充斥的夜晚，艾莎放下了所有顾忌。她忘记了王冠，忘记了家庭，忘记了亲情，脑海中只剩下安娜， **安娜** ， ** _安娜_** 。她忘记了世俗道德，忘记了礼仪规范，忘记了她所受的一切教导。她只是啜泣呻吟亲吻爱抚喘息尖叫，任欲望与爱恋支配，紧贴着安娜年轻性感的身体，感受那种解放自我的纯粹和 **美好** 。

身为恋人，艾莎抛开所有矜持的伪装，和妹妹抵死缠绵，气息紊乱，欲火高涨。她揽住安娜的脑袋靠向自己，唇瓣交接，舌头试探纠缠磨蹭，千百次描摹着彼此口中的每一道缝隙。她在亲吻中喘息，只觉安娜的手摸索到两人之间，带着炽热的激情覆上了她胸口，握住满手温柔软香，按摩揉捏，用拇指一遍一遍又 **一遍** 地摩挲发硬的乳头。另一只手埋进艾莎两腿之间，热切地抚弄着那隐秘之处。艾莎的手也挤进了安娜腿根，做着和妹妹同样的动作，两人的呜咽悲鸣都被交缠的唇舌吞没。接近高潮时，艾莎将脸埋在安娜颈间，紧闭双眼，默默迎接席卷而来的潮水。安娜没有艾莎的自制力，一口咬在艾莎雪白的脖颈上才抑住狂喜的呐喊，在那里留下一个鲜红的印记，艾莎第二天早上无疑得费好一番功夫才能解释清楚。不过，艾莎不在乎。她满心都是被安娜打上归属标记的纯然喜悦，因为那个鲜红的印记向世界宣示着， **她** 才是安娜所选择的爱人。当两人都从令人目眩的潮头徐徐降下，呼吸和心跳也渐归平稳。艾莎略微后撤，深深望进安娜眼眸里，两人都微笑着。她们对彼此的爱意已无需言辞。艾莎倾身靠过去，在安娜红肿的唇上轻轻一吻，感觉到安娜虽已筋疲力尽却还是以一贯的热情回应着，她又微笑起来。

身为恋人，艾莎忘记了她的职责，放任自己也自私了一回。身为恋人的艾莎会在安娜入睡后爬下床，赤身走到桌旁，点亮烛火，打开最底层的抽屉，在那抽屉里，在一叠叠乏味冗长的财政报告下面，深藏着她的计划。终有一天，只有这些计划才是真正重要的。每天夜里，艾莎都要把计划从头到尾再看一遍，确定万事俱备，这样当那一天到来时，她们就能在夜色掩护下悄然离去，抛开城堡，抛开王座，抛开阿伦戴尔，抛开所有的一切。她早已对计划的每一页纸、每一个细节都熟烂于心，却还是仔仔细细又看了一遍，以确保万无一失。她回忆着那串能开启海外银行账户的熟悉数字，她已经在账户里存了一笔黄金以备不时之需；她在地图上追溯从马厩到港口的行动路线，三艘商船中会有一艘在码头等着送她们离开；她细数了几个仆人的名字，他们是她的密探头子亲自招募，并担保绝对忠诚：没有任何后顾之忧。等到（不是如果，而是 **等到** ，艾莎心中确信无疑）她们的秘密被曝光的时候，她们将别无选择，只能放弃王位逃出阿伦戴尔，否则必定会因乱伦罪被处决。到那时候，艾莎和安娜将不得不尽快逃离。这是唯一的办法，她心中确信无疑。说实话，艾莎忍不住希望她们的秘密大白于天下的日子快点到来，那样她就可以抛开这副假面，在安娜怀抱中安度余生。

身为恋人，艾莎前往父母的陵园祭拜，将鲜花献在父亲墓前。她跪在那里，心中千回百转想的都是如果他看到他的继承人做过什么、想做什么，将会怎样地失望、惊骇和厌恶。她想起他曾多么惧怕她的魔力，而如今她已引诱他珍爱的小女儿堕入深渊，更足以证明她的存在就是一个诅咒，她只能想象如果他知道事实，将会多么地愤怒而错愕。她想到即使她再怎么解释，即使安娜再怎么哭泣哀求，也不可能说服他相信她们这份爱的纯粹。而艾莎知道，再多的期望，再多的渴盼，再多的祈求，都无法让他理解分毫。

身为女王，一想到他的失望，就令她心底刺痛。

身为家长，一想到他的愤怒，就令她颤抖哭泣。

身为姐姐，一想到他的厌恶，就令她心碎欲绝。

但身为恋人……身为恋人，艾莎不能去想，也不愿在意。

她的父亲已然逝去。这是无可改变的事实。他曾对艾莎的成长所寄予的一切期望，都已化为尘土，那个记忆中的男人，尽管品格高尚，一生致力于成为伟大的父亲和伟大的国王，却从不曾真正了解艾莎。

**_过去的事就让它过去。_ **

是的，过去的都已经过去。重要的是把握现在，把握将来。而艾莎深知，从现在直到将来，她所想要的只有安娜。最终，这才是最重要的。她已经是完美的女王、完美的家长、完美的姐姐，但艾莎心底明白，她真正想成为的只是完美的恋人。

**_那个完美女孩已经不在。_ **

_一颗钻石有许许多多切面，每一个切面都折射着旭日晨光，但总有一个切面比其他更光芒闪耀。_

 

——完——


End file.
